


There Will Be an End

by fiftyzillion



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyzillion/pseuds/fiftyzillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has her own agenda, that doesn't mean it's at all uncomplicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be an End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts).



> Canon up to episode four.

Skye didn’t even see Agent May before she was in front of her. One moment, Skye was alone in the bunk area, minding her own business, the next Agent May had cornered her against the wall between her bunk and Fitz’s.

 

“Nice to see you too.” Skye tried to edge out from the small area left for her between May and the wall. “Did you want anything?” She slid her cellphone into the back pocket of her jeans, keeping her face straight. Well, as straight as she could possibly keep it when her screen was still on and there were things that she’d really rather not explain out on the screen.

 

“There must be more interesting things for you to do than to watch me.”

 

Another person, Skye was sure, would’ve added something like ‘stop it’ at the end of that. Agent May, however, somehow made it sound like an idle comment rather than an accusation.

“So what?” She made another attempt to sidestep May and found herself walking straight into an impossibly wiry wrist instead and with May standing close enough that Skye could see the flecks of lighter brown in May’s eyes. She pushed against the hold and found it impossible to break without something to push off. “Is there something wrong in wanting to watch an attractive woman?”

May didn’t bat as much as an eyelash, much less move enough that Skye could duck away. “No, but that look in your eyes wasn’t admiration.”

Technically, it had been--at least partly. Skye wasn’t immune to a toned body, graceful moves and lips meant to be kissed. It just hadn’t been her only motive. She knew too little of May, knew _far_ too little to manipulate her as she might do with the others--even Coulson in a way.

 

She deliberately slumped in May’s grasp, putting May at enough of an imbalance that she had to take a step into Skye, and for the briefest of moments, they were pressed into each other from hip to shoulder. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Skye flushed hard as her body abruptly remembered how it felt to have another’s hands running over her bare skin, the pleasure of being pressed into a bed, of seducing someone and being seduced in return.

 

May stepped back. “If you stay with SHIELD you will have to learn discipline.”

Skye, still shaken from the moment, replied on autopilot. “You’ll teach me?” She hadn’t meant it to come out laden with innuendo. It nevertheless did.

 

For a moment, she thought that she imagined a flash of dry amusement in May’s eyes, and then it was gone. “I’m not your mentor.”

No, Skye hadn’t thought that May would be the one to take her under her wing. This was, after all, why she had chosen to attach herself to Ward despite May being far more her type.

 

“Your loss,” she said, then, on a whim, added, “You don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

May actually laughed them, dry and rusty like something forgotten for a long time in an unused room. It only took a twist of her wrist to back Skye into the wall, keeping her imprisoned with her body. “I don’t think so,” she whispered in Skye’s ear.

 

Then she let go and headed off for who-knew-where. Skye rallied her weak knees and slumped into her bunk, closing the door behind her.

 

“Well,” she told herself. “That went well.”

 

***

It was hard to deny that Ward’s sentiments of gentle encouragements should’ve meant something—or rather that they meant something but not at the level that they should have. Even after Ward had finally left, even after Skye was alone with her sandbag, there was still a knot of wrongness inside her. There was _something_ inside her that said that she had made a choice that day, and, further, that the choice she had made wasn’t the one that she had thought she had made at the time. There had been a gun pointed in her face; she had held another person at gunpoint herself. Something had _changed_ and it made her feel _ill_.

Ward hadn’t spoken of it when he came to see her. He hadn’t asked and he hadn’t dug deeper even though she would’ve, at that moment, told him almost everything to get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was the man she had thought he was—and she couldn’t imagine why that disappointed her.

“There are other ways to cope.”

Skye hit the sandbag wrong, her fist sliding off the surface and her shoulder popping as her joint pulled too far. She winced, rubbing at the spot as she turned around. May was, as always, watching her in a placid manner that told Skye absolutely nothing of what she was thinking.

“Are they as satisfying?” She meant to return to the innuendo of their previous conversation, but instead the words were wrapped in pure frustration.

May stopped the bag mid-swing and settled it. “Come.”

It wasn’t quite the lack of anything to do that made Skye obey, but it wasn’t quite curiosity or attraction either. “You gonna teach me to fly the plane?”

May didn’t deign to give the question an answer, but instead led Skye into a corridor she hadn’t had much reason to go inside before and that ended in what seemed to be some sort of unused nook that seemed quite unreasonable in a plane with limited space.

“This is very…serial killer,” Skye commented and spun around. “Luring me into your lair to have your wicked ways with me?”

May leaned in the door opening, eyes resting on Skye. “You can say no—I would rather that you did.” Skye blinked. May pushed off the frame and stalked towards her, somehow managing to crowd Skye down onto a couch. “It really isn’t advisable—or even smart.”

Skye rallied when May made as if to join her on the couch. “You’re offering to have sex with me?”

May snorted. “I’m offering to listen. Sex—and me having it—is nothing you need to worry about.”

Well, that was a pity, but Skye would take what she could get. She wiggled her butt into the couch cushion, settling in. “So, once upon a time?”

“If that’s how you want to play it.”

It wasn’t, but it seemed as if that was what she would get for the time being—and Skye knew all about taking what you could get.

***

Sometimes it paid off to be an outsider—it let her see the dynamics that no one within the group could see because of their own thoughts and prejudices. Sometimes, it didn’t pay off at all.  Like at the moment—Skye would’ve given a _lot_ not to see this.

“We have had this talk already.”

Skye winced as May nailed the target in the middle with a particularly nasty thump. “It’s not on purpose, I swear—oh God, stop doing that!”

May twisted the knife out of the board. “Why?”

“Because it’s creepy, that’s why! Are you doing this every time you fight with Phil? ‘Cos let me tell you, this isn’t making me feel very secure about having confided in you.”

“Then don’t.”

Skye winced again, but kept her mouth shut and simply watched as May nailed another target. “You’re still angry with Phil.”

“No.”

“Liar.”

May turned around, knife twirling neatly between her fingers.

Skye pushed down the urge to run—that wouldn’t gain her anything. Not with what she was trying to do, not with her . . . odd thing going on with May. “There’s other ways to cope.” If she had hoped that that would make May smile, Skye would’ve been wrong. Luckily, she hadn’t. “And I know just the thing.”

She wasn’t stupid enough not to know that May was letting her drag her into the car. That she was letting Skye push her into the furthermost seat. It only mattered that May _was_ letting her do it, that she trusted her enough to do this.

“So? Want to tell your redheaded stepchild what’s got your panties in a twist?”

“No.”

Skye really should’ve expected that. “Fine then.” The expression on May’s face was still closed off and blank—and Skye really was running out of patience with this entire thing. She clambered across the space between them and flung her leg over May’s, settling on her lap with her head bowed deep to avoid the roof. At first, May didn’t move an inch, then, she suddenly had her hands on Skye’s arms and was pushing back.

“I told you,” she said, firmly.

“That it’s not a good idea, yeah, you did. This is me not caring at the moment.”

“You should.”

With May restraining her, Skye didn’t have enough mobility to do much of anything, but she could lower her head even further and slide her lips over May’s forehead. “We should do this. It won’t hurt anyone.” She couldn’t see May’s face, but she had an idea of the look that would be on it at that moment. “OK, sure, it _would_ hurt a pair of someones, but really, they don’t decide what we do.”

May’s hands slipped—or moved—from Skye’s arms to her shoulders. Then, with a speed Skye really should’ve expected, she had Skye neatly trapped flat on her back, locked in by knees and hands. “This is not wise.”

Skye reached up to brush the hair from May’s face. “Don’t you want to do something unwise sometimes?”

May bent as an answer, stopping just a hair’s breadth above Skye’s lips. “Is this your choice then?”

Perhaps it was—Skye didn’t know. What she did know, was that right now, this was what she wanted. “Yes.”

May laughed quietly. “I don’t believe you. But I don’t think I care at the moment.”

“Then don’t.” And with that, Skye dragged her down on top of her, bumping their faces painfully before May managed to get the angles she wanted and proceeded to immolate every nerve on Skye’s body.

It had to be the dumbest thing Skye had ever done. But the weirdest thing—the weirdest thing is that it also felt like the most right thing to do.


End file.
